Lumina of the Paradox
by Koa Eton Anatole
Summary: Lumina woke up and found herself in the past before Lelouch donned the mask of Zero and without any idea on how she got there but once she knew that she's in the past, she vowed that she'll do her best to help Lelouch in his rebellion against Britannia.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Code Geass, it belongs to CLAMP. I only own my OC female character, Lumina Vi Britannia/Lumina Kouzuki. This fic was inspired by Lucian of the Paradox fic written and erased by another fanfiction author._

**Prologue: Introducing the Demon Princess**

A fair-skinned, long raven-haired girl (named Lumina Kouzuki) wearing a mint green tank top with a long sleeve velvet blue jacket over it and a long white scarf around her neck, long matching velvet-blue jeans and short black boots on her feet start to stirred, groaned and slowly opened and blinked her clear blue eyes a few times as she felt feelings began to return and restore the numbness of her body before she take a look at her surroundings and saw with a disbelief look on her face that she's sitting inside the dimly lit cockpit (which is due to a monitor that shows static in front of her) of a Knightmare Frame.

"_Ugh, what happened and why am I inside the cockpit of a Knightmare?" _thought Lumina in confusion before she try to remember on what happened to herself and came up with nothing. "_It's no use, I can't remember what happened and why am I inside the cockpit of a Knightmare and whether the Knightmare I'm in is mine or not. Guess I've no choice but to wait for my memory to come back by itself. Now to check out on where the hell am I." _sighed Lumina before she press a button to her right to open a compartment that had a keyboard inside before it automatically came out and she began to type on the keyboard in a swift manner to restore the monitor, causing the static on it to disappear and showed the image of the place where she is and a shock and horrified look appear on her face when she saw that she's somehow in a terrible-looking and partially barren ghetto place with old leveled streets and slanted shops and buildings with broken doors and windows and look like they're about to fall over at any second.

"_What the hell happened to this place?"_ thought Lumina as she kept on looking at the image of the barren and terrible-looking ghetto on the monitor before she noticed a nearby, small and old warehouse to her right. "What luck, a warehouse. I sure hope that it's unoccupied inside and big enough to hide a Knightmare." said Lumina to herself as the keyboard went back into the compartment, closed itself up then she take hold of the controls to move the Knightmare and gasped when the Knightmare start to rise up, move quickly toward and entered the warehouse and landed behind a large stack of old and dusty wooden crates.

"_Guess this Knightmare being able to float and flew in the air due to the Float or Glide System built and equipped inside this Knightmare leaves me no doubt that this Knightmare is my personal Knightmare, Lilith. A 10th-Generation Knightmare Frame that Lloyd Asplund and Cecile Groomy designed and create for me to pilot once I'm old enough to pilot it and after I gained and earned a complete 100% sync rate with it after spending many hours in Knightmare simulators. Now to leave it safely hidden behind these wooden crates so that it won't be found by anyone while I go and explore the ghetto and find out what happened and why it looks barren, terrible and broken."_ thought Lumina as she turned off the Knightmare, opened the cockpit door with a hissing sound before she stepped out, jump off the Knightmare, landed gently on the ground then turned around to take a proud look at it's looks (which is black and dark green in colour with robotic blue eyes, clawed arms and the twin pair of MVS swords at it's hips) activate the cloaking system on it to make it invisible before she look down and saw her reflection on a large piece of broken glass lying on the ground.

The face looking back at her make her think on how much she resembled her father but the 2 difference between her and her father is that she's a girl and her eyes are blue instead of purple like her father eyes are. "_Anyone who met and see me assumed and thought that I'm the long-lost sibling of Lelouch Vi Britannia, the late 99th Demon Emperor of Britannia but they're wrong about that sibling conclusion. I'm not his long-lost sibling per say but I was related to him. On record I'm Lumina Kouzuki, daughter of Kallen Kouzuki and an unnamed Britannian man and granddaughter of Yukiko Kouzuki and that my father had died long before I was born. In reality, I'm Lumina Vi Britannia, twelfth princess of Britannia and eighteenth heiress to the Imperial Throne, successor of Empress Nunnally after she stepped down from the throne someday and the daughter of… the late 99th Demon Emperor, Lelouch Vi Britannia. Furthermore, the only ones who know and support the real truth of my father's "Zero Requiem" plan are only those who knew about it like Nunnally Vi Britannia, Suzaku Kururugi, Jeremiah Gottwald, Marrybell Mel Britannia, Sayoko Shinozaki, Lloyd Asplund, Cecile Groomy and finally my mother Kallen Kouzuki. And once my mother found out and told them that she's pregnant with me, the child of the Demon Emperor, some of them actually told my mother to abort me while others disagreed and say that I shouldn't be held guilty for the heinous crimes of my father and luckily for me, my mother agreed with the latter choice, gave birth to me and when I'm old enough to know things, they told me all the battle stories, adventures and exploits of my father and the Black Knights he created and himself as Zero, their leader."_ thought Lumina sadly in her mind before she stopped her train of thoughts, turned around and left the warehouse and out into the ghetto with the intention to find and gather information on where she is, although she suspect that she know where she is but she need to confirm it.

Soon after Lumina left the warehouse and walked down the streets of the ghetto, she saw some Japanese people wearing old and ragged clothes and with dozens of bandages on their arms and faces were huddled together inside the shops and buildings, all of them glaring in cold disdain and hatred at her due to her looks as she walked past them (and ignore the looks they gave her) until 4 Japanese guys came out of a shop, stand in front and glared at her with hateful looks on their faces.

"What are you doing here, Britannian wench?" snarled the first guy.

"What am I doing here, you ask? I don't know and that's why I'm gathering information in this ghetto to find out." said Lumina in fluent Japanese to the 4 guys, which make them widened their eyes in shock at her for speaking fluent Japanese to them (same goes for the others staring at them).

"You can speak clear Japanese like us? And very fluently too." said the first guy in shock at Lumina speaking fluent Japanese like them.

"Duh, of course I can. What do you guys expect? For me to speak Britannian language to you Japanese people?" said Lumina as she shake her head at them.

"You even called us Japanese instead of Elevens!?" said the second guy in shock at hearing Lumina called them Japanese instead of Elevens.

"B-But you're a Britannian! So why did you…" asked the third guy in cold suspicion at Lumina.

"Not exactly. I'm only one-third Japanese and two-third Britannian. My father was Britannian while my mother was half-Japanese and half-Britannian, that's why." replied Lumina as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Is that so? No wonder…" said the fourth guy with a small nod of his head.

"So what!? Just because you can speak fluent Japanese like us, that doesn't change the fact that you're a Britannian and we loathe all Britannians! Get out!" snarled the first guy coldly and rudely to Lumina.

"Fine, I'll leave. But before I do, may I ask the 4 of you on where this place is?" asked Lumina firmly and politely to the 4 guys, who glance at each other before they warily told her that she's in the Shinjuku Ghetto in Area 11 (which mentally shock her once she heard they tell her where she is before she thanked them, quickly turned and walk away).


	2. Chapter 2

"_I'm in Shinjuku Ghetto in Area 11 that's not called by Japan, it's original name!? That can't be because soon after Aunt Nunnally became the next 100th Empress of Britannia, she established and made all countries that were subjugated by Britannia into Special Administrative Zones and abolished the nobility systems in them like what my father and Aunt Euphemia did before. Everyone were treated equally and without any discrimination, no matter their nationality under her reign. Just where the hell am I!? Unless…" _thought Lumina in disbelief and shock after what she heard from the 4 Japanese guys before she noticed a newspaper (which look recent to her) lying on the ground in front of a ruined shop and she quickly pick it up to take a look at the news and ads on it then look at the date and year on the top of the newspaper and her eyes widened in more shock once she see that the date and year on it was August 14th, 2017.

"_I don't believe it, I'm in the past which is impossible… and yet it's true because I'm here now and not only that, my personal Knightmare also came with me to the past but who is it that send me and my Knightmare to the past and why can't I remember what happened to me before I got send to the past?"_ thought Lumina with a disbelief look on her face as she rolled and put the newspaper down on an old wooden box outside the ruined shop then she give up trying to remember and turned to glance with a cold look on her face at the huge, tall and newer-looking buildings and the proud, smug and arrogant-looking Britannians that's walking around inside the Tokyo Settlement who's completely ignoring the old and deteriorated ruins of Shinjuku ghetto and the poor Japanese people that live there next to the Tokyo Settlement before she remember her mother telling her that she used to attend a Britannian school called Ashford Academy, the school where she knew that her father, Suzaku and the Student Council members also attend and she made up her mind to leave the ghetto and search for answers in Ashford Academy.

After Lumina left the ghetto and went into the Tokyo Settlement (and ignored the snide glances and whispers that the Britannian people gave her when they saw her left the ghetto), she spotted and went into a subway station, bought a ticket and went into a train, found and sat down on an empty seat near the door and she began recalling other things as the train started to drive away from the station.

"_Hold on, if today is August 14th, 2017, that means that today is the day that my father met Ceceniah, the witch who gave him Geass that help him and started his rebellion and revenge against Britannia and later he'll meet and help my mother and the resistance members in their fight against Viceroy Clovis La Britannia after he issued a massacre order on Shinjuku ghetto to his soldiers and also issued another order to his personal guards to find and captured Ceceniah back." _thought Lumina with a realization look on her face before the image of her father, Lelouch Vi Britannia came up in her mind and caused a sad and longing look to appear on her face.

"_I wonder… Now that I and my Knightmare's in the past, maybe I could see my father for real and maybe change things for the better, like I could prevent the tragic death of Aunt Euphemia and the deaths of many Japanese people who participate in the Special Administrative Zone, the death of Shirley at the hands of Rolo and the death of her father at Mount Narita, prevent Uncle Suzaku from betraying and selling my father to Emperor Charles, prevent the F.L.E.I.A bombing on Tokyo Settlement, prevent the Black Knights from betraying my father once they knew about him having a Geass from Prince Schneizel and also prevent the Zero Requiem from happening… I wanted to prevent each of them from happening very much but still, what if the consequence of me meddling and preventing these events from happening could caused a time paradox problem in the future or worse, erasing my own existence from the world? I've to think more about it before I do anything to change and prevent the events from happening."_ thought Lumina before she see the train reached her stop and she stood up, got out of the train and out of the subway station into the center of the Settlement, she look around and saw with a cold look on her face at how biased the place was and how Britannians cruelly discriminate and look down upon the Japanese who applied for the Honorary Britannians system to be Honorary Britannians like they're trash or lower than trash around her.

"_Unbelievable. These no-good Britannians cruelly looking down, discriminate and insult these poor and innocent Japanese people. What did they do to deserves this kind of treatment from these Britannians? No wonder my father started and created the Black Knights organization to get back at them and I'm glad and thankful at Aunt Nunnally for changing Britannia for the better."_ thought Lumina in anger and disgust as she kept on looking at how the Britannians treated the Japanese around her that she didn't noticed that she's walking straight toward a guy in front of her and by the time she did realised, both she and the guy in front of her had already collide and fell to the ground.

"Ow, watch where you're going, whoever you are." said Lumina in annoyance to the guy in front of her as she rubbed her sore bottom.

"Hey, that's my line!" snapped the guy back at Lumina before they glance at each other and Lumina immediately recognized the guy as Rivalz Cardemonde (who's a tan-skinned, short spiky blue-haired, grey-eyed guy wearing the standard Ashford Academy black uniform with yellow patterns on it, red gloves on his hands, a white helmet on his head and white goggles on his eyes), one of the Student Council members that her mother knew and told her about while Rivalz widened his eyes in disbelief and shock once he saw Lumina's face. "Holy crap, you…" said Rivalz in disbelief and shock at Lumina.

"Something wrong, Rivalz?" said the voice of another guy as he approach both Rivalz and Lumina, who glance up at the second guy and her breath hitched when she met her father, Lelouch Vi Britannia (who's a fair-skinned, short raven-haired, violet-eyed, tall and handsome-looking guy wearing the same Ashford Academy uniform like Rivalz) for the first time.

"_So this is my father, Lelouch Vi Britannia or Lelouch Lamperouge as he call himself now. My mother, aunts and uncles really weren't kidding when they say I do resembled him, mostly."_ thought Lumina in joy and relief at finally seeing her father for real while Lelouch glance and widened his eyes in disbelief and shock at seeing Lumina and how much she resembled him except for her eyes and gender.

"Well, it's not everyday that I get to see someone who looks a lot like me, even if it's a girl like you. Are you alright?" said Lelouch as he hold out his left hand to Lumina.

"H-Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." said Lumina as she took Lelouch hand and stood up from the ground.

"Dude, who is she and why does she look so much like you!? Don't tell me that she's your sister!?" babbled Rivalz incredulously at Lelouch about Lumina after he stood up from the ground.

"Don't be ridiculous, Rivalz. The only sister and family I've is Nunnally so I don't have another sister. You know that. Although…" said Lelouch as he glance at Rivalz with a wry smile on his face before he glance back and examined Lumina from top to bottom. "Seeing someone else who resembled me a lot is quite the weird experience."

"Y-Yeah, I agreed because I feel the same too." said Lumina as she nervously scratched her cheek.

"That's true, Lelouch. So who are you? Which school you came from or you just starting or skip school to do secret things like us?" asked Rivalz curiously to Lumina about who she is and which school she came from.

"Oh uh, my name is Lumina Kane and I just transfer here from Area 5 so I haven't started going to school yet." replied Lumina.

"Oh, a new transfer from Area 5, huh? No wonder Lelouch and I never see you before, Lumina. And since you also told us that you haven't started going to school yet, why don't you come to Ashford Academy then? You'll like it." said Rivalz as he smiled at Lumina.

"Seriously, Rivalz? Asking Lumina, a girl that we just met and just come here from Area 5 to come attend Ashford Academy already?" sighed Lelouch as he shake his head at Rivalz.

"Come on, Lelouch! What's the harm in asking her to come attend Ashford Academy?" said Rivalz as he scowled at Lelouch.

"Hm, Ashford Academy, huh? I'll think about it and thanks for telling me." said Lumina as she nodded to Rivalz, which make him smiled at her before he ask Lumina to take a walk with him and Lelouch so he could tell her more stuffs and she agreed to it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A few minutes later…**

"Chess gambling? That's what you two are doing after you two skip class today, seriously?" said Lumina in disbelief at both Lelouch and Rivalz skipping school to do gambling against arrogant nobles for money. _"Guess now I know where my love for chess games come from and how I'd also skip classes to do it against nobles, which is further proof that I'm really his daughter. Plus every time I do so, my mother, Aunt Cornelia and Uncle Suzaku would caught and put me through the wringer as punishment for skipping classes to do chess gambling until I learn my lesson and stop doing it."_ added Lumina dryly in her mind.

"Of course because it's fun and Lelouch here is a genius when it comes to chess gambling against nobles. Hey, maybe you can see him do it against nobles next time, Lumina. What say you?" said Rivalz happily to Lumina.

"Come on, Rivalz. Why do you have to tell Lumina, a stranger that mostly resembled me but whom we do not know much yet about what I did today?" said Lelouch in disapproval at Rivalz.

"Why not, Lelouch? It's not like she's dangerous and going to harm us anyway." said Rivalz jokingly to Lelouch.

"_Oh, you've no idea."_ thought Lumina dryly in her mind at Rivalz before all 3 of them suddenly heard the civilians around them start talking about how scary and vile Elevens were and they turned to look and saw the civilians watching the gigantic TV screen hanging on the wall of a building showing the news of Eleven terrorists bombing a building and killing the people inside. The screen then change to showed the flag of Britannia.

"Forgive the delay, it's now time for an address… by His Royal Highness Prince Clovis, third prince of the Holy Britannian Empire." said the voice of a female announcer to the civilians before the screen change again to showed Prince Clovis (a slightly tan-skinned, shoulder-length blonde-haired, dark blue-eyed arrogant-looking guy wearing a long sleeve dark blue and purple button-up shirt with long white gloves on his hands and a white cape behind him), which make Lelouch narrowed his eyes in cold anger at seeing one of his half-siblings while Lumina noticed it.

"_You really dislike Uncle Clovis that much, huh, father? Can't say that I blame you after what he's going to do later on in the ghetto."_ thought Lumina in her mind.

"To my imperial subjects! And of course, to the many Elevens who cooperate with us!" said Clovis as he raised his arms.

XXXX

**Meanwhile, inside a truck on a road…**

"We're not Elevens! We're Japanese!" snapped a fair-skinned, short red-haired, clearblue-eyed girl wearing a long sleeve white body suit and a white hat on her head as she glared at the small TV showing Prince Clovis in front of them inside the truck.

XXXX

**Back to Lumina, Lelouch and Rivalz…**

"Do you not see? Right now, my heart is torn in half!" said Clovis as he clench his hand on his chest at the spot where his heart is with a pained look on his face. "Into a heart filled with sadness and rage! However, as Viceroy of Area 11, I will not allow terrorism of any kind! The reason being that the battle we fight is a righteous one! A righteous battle to protect the happiness of all! Now then, everyone. Won't you join me in grieving… for the eight who died in the line of duty for justice?"

"And now, a moment of silence." said the female announcer.

Lelouch scoffed and rolled his eyes in disdain at seeing his half-brother Clovis acting all sad and pained for those who died and for the civilians to watch, followed and do what he just say on TV (while Lumina let out a deep sigh) before he glance at Lumina.

"Well, it's been nice seeing and talking to you but this is where we parted ways, Lumina Kane." said Lelouch politely to Lumina.

"Oh, is that so? Then, I'll be taking my leave and I'll see you two next time, Lelouch and Rivalz." said Lumina as she glance and nodded to Lelouch.

"See you and I hope that you'll come and enrol into Ashford Academy soon, Lumina." said Rivalz politely to Lumina.

"Uh huh. I'll take that into consideration and goodbye." said Lumina as she bade farewell to both Lelouch and Rivalz before she turned and walk away. "_Goodbye for now and I'll be seeing and helping you soon in the ghetto, father."_ added Lumina in her mind.

XXXX

"There she goes and why didn't you and her didn't join in on Prince Clovis grieving for the victims?" asked Rivalz curiously to Lelouch.

"Because I don't want to. What about you?" replied Lelouch before he ask Rivalz a question.

"Naw, I'd be embarrassed." replied Rivalz.

"Exactly. Besides, me crying for them won't bring them back to life." said Lelouch as he pay the parking meter and take the receipt from it.

"Ooh, how dark of you!" said Rivalz as he got on his bike and put on his goggles.

"In the end, it's all just self-satisfaction." said Lelouch as he glance back at Clovis. "No matter how hard you may try, there's no way you can ever change the world."

"That's… true, Lelouch." said Rivalz sadly to Lelouch.

"Right. Shall we be off then, Rivalz?" said Lelouch as he glance and nodded to Rivalz before he got into the side-seat and Rivalz started his bike engine, ride out of the parking lot and down the highway to head back to their school.

XXXX

**Back to Lumina…**

After Lumina bade farewell and walk away from her father and his friend, she made her way back to the ghetto and back to the warehouse where she kept her Knightmare hidden (while avoiding being spotted by the Japanese people in the ghetto), deactivate the cloaking system on it, climb onto the Knightmare, open the cockpit to get in and closed the cockpit door above her before she turned on her Knightmare and sat back on her seat.

"_Now that I'm back inside Lilith, it's a waiting game for me now."_ thought Lumina as she began waiting for her father to start unfolding the events.


	4. Chapter 4

**In the Government Bureau in Area 11…**

The cameras ceased rolling and moved away from Clovis as he stepped down from the small steps with a pleased look on his face while his guests were clapping with impressed looks on their faces at his performance live on TV.

"You and the performance that you just gave to the media were wonderful, Your Highness!" said one of the female noble in an impressed tone of voice to him.

"One would never guess that you were actually attending a party and enjoying yourself right now." said another female noble.

"The Viceroy is the face of Area 11. You need to be able to switch roles quickly." said Clovis to the 2 female nobles as he smiled at them and the other noble guests while 2 middle-aged butlers approach to removed and take his cape away.

"My! Such self-confidence you have!" said a third female noble.

"I'm prepared. As for self-confidence? I'm just trying to pleased the media people." said Clovis as he turned to glance at the people who were part of the media.

"Oh no, no! We're pleased to be of any assistance in your reign, Prince Clovis!" said a fat-looking man happily as he and 2 other media people standing with him smiled at Clovis while a slightly tan-skinned, long blonde-haired (that's tied up into a ponytail), blue-eyed tall man wearing a red shirt with a long-sleeve dark green shirt over it, matching dark green pants and brown shoes on his legs stand and leaned against the wall with an opened book in his hands.

"A sham of a reign…" said the man in a bored and disgusted tone of voice to himself as he watched the party, the prince and the guests before a bald-headed, dark-skinned Britannian soldier rushed past the man toward Clovis while calling out to him (which surprises Clovis a little). "Hm, a soldier?" said the man in a slightly surprised tone of voice to himself now.

"How boorish of you, Bartley!" said Clovis, not amused with the sudden entrance of the soldier named Bartley.

"I beg your pardon, Your Highness, but…!" said Bartley worriedly to Clovis before he whispered something in Clovis's ear.

"Another special? I hope the subject matter will be better-" said the man as he closed his book, turned and was about to leave when the angry voice of Clovis stopped him in his tracks.

"You fool!" snapped Clovis angrily at Bartley.

"Th-The police have been told it's just medical equipment. If we scramble our entire army, there'll be records—" said Bartley worriedly to Clovis.

"Send out my personal forces! And the Knightmares as well!" ordered Clovis, cutting off Bartley's words.

"Yes, at once, your highness!" said Bartley as he quickly nodded to Clovis before he turned and quickly left the room to issued the order to the personal forces.

XXXX

**Meanwhile, on the highway…**

"That first move you made… why'd you start with the king, Lelouch?" asked Rivalz curiously to Lelouch.

"If the king doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" replied Lelouch as he kept on reading the book in his hands.

"About that… Do you want to run a corporation or something? I'm sure you could do it since you're so smart." said Rivalz.

"No way, that's not me and dreams like that will-" replied Lelouch coolly to Rivalz before he and Rivalz suddenly heard a loud honking sound from behind them and when they turned their heads to look behind them, they saw with surprise looks on their faces at a truck driving closely toward them.

"What the hell!?" yell Lelouch, surprised.

"Ah, geez!" yell Rivalz, surprised as well before he quickly drove and steered his bike away from the truck's path.

XXXX

**Meanwhile, in the truck…**

"Damn Britannians! Just driving along without a care in the world…!" snapped the man angrily at the two guys riding on their motorbike in front of them before he turned the steering wheel swiftly to the left.

"Stop! Not that way!" protested the red-haired girl to the driver but her protest came a bit too late as the driver drove down a closed off road into an abandoned construction site and the truck crashed against some metal beams, causing a huge cloud of white sand to rose up into the air.

"Um… Was this our fault?" asked Rivalz concernly to Lelouch as he stopped his bike by the side of the road and glance at the truck.

"I doubt it…" said Lelouch with a shake of his head to Rivalz before he noticed some kind of faint shimmer started to formed above the crashed truck.

XXXX

"_Control, the target has crashed at the abandoned V.O. building construction site…" _said the helicopter pilot to the control room before he got cut off by a soldier's voice.

"_Hold it! The military's taking this over. General Bartley's command."_ said the soldier to the pilot.

"_The general?"_ said the pilot in a surprised tone of voice to the soldier.

XXXX

"_We have to retrieve it! No matter what! That thing is…!"_ thought Bartley worriedly in his mind as he walked by himself down a hallway.

XXXX

"_What was that I saw just now?_" thought Lelouch concernly as he got up from the side-seat before he approach the railing for a closer look at the faint shimmer that he just saw appearing above the truck then he heard and saw some Britannian citizens looking, talking and taking pictures of the crashed truck on their phones near another railing to his right and do nothing to help the drivers inside the truck with a disdain look on his face.

"_All these damn fools…_" thought Lelouch in disdain in his mind at the citizens before he made up his mind and run off toward the truck to help the drivers, ignoring Rivalz calling out to him while the citizens saw Lelouch run down the stairs toward the truck and one of them made a comment of how helpful and brave he is while another suggested about calling the police.

"Hey! Are you all right!?" Lelouch called out to the drivers as he try to pushed a metal beam away from the door of the truck to no avail and didn't received any response from the drivers before he noticed a ladder and decided to climb the ladder to the top of the truck.

"Okay, look… I know it's the right thing to do, but I really wish he'd stop showing off that meaningless pride of his. We're so gonna be late for class now!" said Rivalz with an annoyed look on his face at Lelouch as he pushed his bike down the road.

XXXX

**Inside the truck…**

"Nagata? Nagata!" the short red-haired girl called out to the driver named Nagata after she regained consciousness and the air-bags in front of them deflated down.

XXXX

"Hey? Can you hear me in there!? If you can hear me, please answer me!" yell Lelouch to the drivers before he froze and fell silent when he suddenly felt a strange feeling come upon him.

"_I've found you… my…"_ said an unfamiliar girl's voice to Lelouch before she fell silent and the strange feeling that he just felt fade away.

"What was that I just felt…? Where did it come from…?" said Lelouch with a confused look on his face before he look around the truck then he look down at the opened interior of the truck and saw some kind of large brown canister thing inside.

"Hey, are you in there?" Lelouch called down to the interior of the truck before he heard and felt the truck suddenly drive backward out of the construction site, causing him to yell out in surprise, lose his balance, fell and landed inside the interior of the truck with a loud thud sound.

"Ow, that hurt quite a bit…" said Lelouch as he winced in pain before a worry look appear on his face as he look around and saw that there's no ladder inside the truck.

XXXX

"Is that what you called a hit and run?" said Rivalz as he watched the truck drove away then look around the construction site for any sign of Lelouch, not knowing that he'd fell into the truck.

XXXX

"_Oh crap and why doesn't this truck have ladders inside in!? Guess I've no choice but to use this canister to climb up toward the open hatch._" thought Lelouch as he approach and was about to climb up the canister when he (and the two drivers) suddenly heard a military man's voice spoke from outside.

"_Warning! Surrender now and you still have a chance to defend yourself in court! Surrender at once!_" yell the stern voice of a pilot driving a helicopter above the speeding truck before the pilot started using the long machine gun attached at the bottom of the helicopter and began firing at the truck (which make Nagata swerved the truck left and right to avoid getting shot at). "_The next round will hit you! Surrender at once!_" said the pilot once more to the driver driving the truck.

"They've called out the army! Now what!?" asked Nagata to the red-haired girl with a frustrated look on his face.

"That's why I'm here, isn't it!?" replied the red-haired girl as she took off her hat.

As the truck kept moving down the highway and into a tunnel, Lelouch racked his brain to think of what to do next. "_Right now, it's dangerous for me to get out. Sounds like there's trouble out there. Maybe I can use my cell phone to-_" thought Lelouch in his mind and as he was about to pull out his phone, he suddenly saw that the doors against the wall to his left is slowly opening and he quickly run and hide behind the canister.

Once he's hidden behind the canister, he slowly look out to see who is it and saw with a surprise look on his face that it's a blue-eyed, red-haired young girl about his age walking past the canister and him as she take off her white outfit to reveal a sleeveless light brown and red-coloured shirt, light brown shorts and knee-length red socks and black shoes on her legs and long white bell-pull sleeves on her arms.

"_Hm, isn't she…"_ thought Lelouch.

"Can you enter the subway via the Azabu route?" asked the red-haired girl to Nagata through the walkie-talkie radio tied by a belt against her waist.

"_Kallen, let's just use it here!"_ said Nagata to the girl named Kallen.

"We can't! That would be slaughter!" Kallen snapped back at Nagata as she make her way up a ladder (while Lelouch continue to watch her in silence).

"_Yeah, you're right._" said Nagata apologetically to Kallen.

XXXX

"Where are you, Lelouch? We've gotta get to school!" Rivalz called out to Lelouch but didn't received any replies from him.

XXXX

"_The target's moving from the settlement area to the ghetto."_ said the soldier to the pilot.

"Right! Corner them!" said the pilot as he aimed the sub-machine gun and prepared to opened fire at the truck but before he could do so, a long black weapon suddenly shot out of the truck toward the helicopter, struck it and caused it to explode into fiery pieces.

"What the? A Slash Harken? Don't tell me…" said the pilot in a shocked tone of voice to himself before he and his fellow pilots saw the back door of the truck opened outward to reveal a large red-coloured robot inside. "A knightmare frame!" added the pilot as the red knightmare frame robot jumped out of the truck and landed a little shakily on the road before it regained it's balance.

"_Shit! These guys are actual terrorists and I somehow got myself caught right in the middle of it!_" thought Lelouch worriedly as he run out of his hiding place toward the opened back door but the door swiftly closed before he could get out and run away.

XXXX

"You guys know full well how powerful this thing is!" said Kallen as she glared at the helicopter pilots through the monitor screen inside the knightmare cockpit that she's currently piloting before she swerved the knightmare left and right to avoid the helicopters opened fired at her then she fired a slash harken up toward another helicopter and took it down.

"_The rest of you, stand down. I'll take this guy on. I don't know where or how you got your hands on that knightmare, but an old Glasgow… will never be able to stop this Sutherland!"_ ordered the deep voice of a tall and tan-skinned, short bluish-green hair, orange-eyed man wearing a dark blue body suit with yellow patterns on it inside a purple-coloured knightmare frame (that is being carried by a VTOL aerial transport) before he started speaking to Kallen as the VTOL let go of the Sutherland knightmare and the soldier fired his own slash harken to knock away the slash harken that Kallen just fired at him (as his Sutherland landed safely on the road in front of the Glasgow). "Much less a damned Eleven who can't appreciate our Emperor's leniency and affection!" added the soldier mockingly to Kallen as he aimed his grenade launcher at the Glasgow and opened fired a single grenade at it, causing it to explode and lose part of it's right arm and make Kallen lose her balance a little.

"_Kallen, we need to split up! We can't both get killed here! Run for it!"_ said Nagata's voice worriedly to her from the monitor of the Glasgow.

"_But…"_ protested Kallen back to Nagata as he kept on driving the truck down the road before another Sutherland appeared, jumped and landed on the road in front of Nagata (who's shocked to see another Sutherland in front of him) before the Sutherland aimed the machine gun and started firing at Nagata, causing him to swerved the truck sharply down the right path of the highway and away from the second Sutherland.

"What a simple-minded driver." said a dark-skinned, long silver-haired, dark yellow-eyed woman sitting inside the cockpit of her Sutherland smugly to herself as she watched what happened.

"What's wrong!? Dammit…!" said Kallen in frustration when she try and failed to fired the slash harken at the first Sutherland.

"Second-hand junk!" said the soldier as the Sutherland raised it's right arm in preparation to strike down on the Glasgow but Kallen quickly launch her Glasgow broken right arm at the Sutherland to distract it before the Glasgow turned and speed away from the Sutherland.

"Oh? I like your thinking and your spirit. However…!" said the soldier before the Sutherland give chase after the Glasgow.

XXXX

"_Just as I thought, I'm outside my cell phones range._" thought Lelouch as he glance down at his phone in his hands before he closed and put his phone back into his pocket. "_Hm, this darkness and the road surface… right now the driver must be speeding down along the old subway lines and heading toward a ghetto somewhere. It'll be dangerous for me to make my exit now. Still… okay, I got it. The conditions are clear. I may not like army protection much, but if I can give them a terrorist communicator…_" added Lelouch in his mind as he spotted and picked up another walkie-talkie lying nearby him.

XXXX

"Damn Lelouch… Leaving me behind in a lurch!" complained Rivalz with a scowling look on his face as he kept on walking and pushing his bike down the road.

XXXX

"Ah ha! I knew it!" said a fair-skinned, short light purple-haired, light grey-eyed bespectacled man wearing a white lab-coat over a white T-shirt, long black trousers and black shoes on his legs quite happily to Bartley (who had a shock look on his face).

"W-Why do you know about it!?" demanded Bartley to the man.

"Well, am I right?" asked the man, ignoring Bartley's question.

"Why you…" snapped Bartley as he glared at the man.

"You overdid it." said the man as he straighten himself (while several black tank vehicles drove past them). "The Eleven terrorists stole something that you and Prince Clovis were secretly working on. Retrieving it would be simple, but you want to sweep up their compatriots as well. If you let the terrorists go, you'll find their hideout, too." the man said and explain to Bartley before he turned to glance happily at a fair-skinned, shoulder-length dark purple-haired, light blue-eyed young woman wearing a long sleeve orange and black shirt with a white shirt under it and a dark green necktie around her neck, short orange skirt and knee-length dark grey boots on her legs standing behind him. "Congratulations! Your reasoning was right on the mark!" said the man happily to the woman.

"N-No, I just thought it was strange…" said the woman quietly to the man.

"That's enough! So what does the Special Corps want in all this?" demanded Bartley.

"I'm saying that we'd like to help with the cleanup!" replied the man as he glance back and smiled at Bartley.

"Help?" said Bartley in a surprise tone of voice to the man.

"Yes, I want data." said the man.

"So, what is it that they stole anyway?" asked the woman.

"Chemical weapon. In other words… Poison gas." replied Bartley reluctantly to them both.


End file.
